


A Case For Bribery

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Debt, F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secrets, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (TextsFromLastNight) Yeah. I’m watching him make his speech now. Can’t take him seriously, though. He’s talking about funding for education, and all I can think about is how I’ve seen what he looks like in women’s underwear.</p><p>Femslash100 challenge 445: debt</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case For Bribery

“The boss on stage?”

“Yeah. I’m watching him make his speech now. Can’t take him seriously, though. He’s talking about funding for the defense mainframe, and all I can think about is how I’ve seen what he looks like in women’s underwear.”

Complete silence, then a snicker, then a guffaw.

“Frak! Did I say that out loud?”

Kara snorted the next sentence. “Seriously? Richard Adar?”

“Kara, you have to keep that to yourself. Please,” Laura begged.

“I’ll keep it to myself. But you’ll have to make it worth my while, Madame Secretary. You’ll owe me. A juicy secret like that’s worth, what? A hundred orgasms? A trip to Canceron? You’ll think of something appropriate, I’m sure.”

“Kara!”

“Oops. Gotta go. The light’s green. Talk to you later!”

The roar of Kara’s motorcycle cut off and Laura stared at her phone for a moment, then looked around to make sure no one _else_ had heard her remark. Gods. The press would have a field day. Her head pounded just thinking about it. Once she reassured herself she was in the clear, she distracted herself by imagining a hundred orgasms with Kara. Hell, it might really be worth a trip to Canceron. She needed a vacation, anyway. Say it exactly the right way, and Richard would beg her to go. _Thank you, Kara_. And thank the gods Kara hadn’t asked _how_ she’d happened upon that little gem. Explaining it would be too embarrassing for words.


End file.
